Animals
by randomotaku4115
Summary: Len est kidnappé par un beau jeune homme du nom de Kaito. Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que Kaito est en réalité un scientifique qui désire tenter une nouvelle expérience… Attention: FANFIC TRÈS BIZARRE.
1. Personnages

**IMPORTANT!**

**L'image utilisée comme page couverture ne m'appartient pas, et je me ferai un plaisir de la supprimer si l'artiste original le désire.**

* * *

**Aucun personnage cité dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartient, sauf ceux qui sont marqués d'un astérisque (*).**

**Par contre, le reste (l'histoire, les dialogues, bref le texte) m'appartient, alors MERCI NE PAS COPIER MES FANFICTIONS.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture! (-;**

**\- Miss-FictionRoman**

* * *

**VOCALOID**

**Personnages**

**Kagamine Len:**

Un garçon de quatorze ans. Il est reconnu pour sa gentillesse et sa compassion, et reste fort margé sa grande sensibilité.

**Shion Kaito:**

Un jeune homme de vingt-deux ans. Il est très imprévisible, passant de psychopathe à ange en un rien de temps. Mais derrière cet homme pervers et cruel se cache un jeune homme sensible.

**Kamui Gakupo:**

Un beau samuraï de vingt-quatre ans. Ami de Kagamine Len, Gakupo est courageux et très protecteur envers les gens qu'il aime.


	2. Chapitre 1: Apparences

**Avertissement**

**Cette fiction traite de sujets malsains, dont la pédophilie et l'abus de pouvoir. Déconseillé aux moins de 16 ans. De plus, le MPreg et le yaoi est au rendez-vous.**

**Vous voilà prévenus**

* * *

Chapitre 1: Ne jamais se fier aux apparences...

Tout le monde hurlait et applaudissaient bruyemment, tous excités. Ce vacarme assourdissant sonnait comme une mélodie aux oreilles de Kagamine Len qui chantait, micro à la main. Le jeune VOCALOID était en feu ce soir, et sa voix suraigüe mais pleine d'émotion savait charmer le public.

Très bientôt, la chanson termina, et une nouvelle pluie d'applaudissements et de cris se fit entendre. Heureux, Len salua la foule et déclara, plein d'enthousiasme:

\- Au nom de tous les VOCALOIDs, je vous remercie d'être venus! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop fatigués, car la grande Hatsune Miku elle-même ainsi que ma soeur Kagamine Rin sont prêtes à faire le numéro final: _Promise_!

Une nouvelle vague d'applaudissements s'éleva, plus forte que toutes les précédentes, ce qui fit sourire Len. Hatsune Miku et Kagamine Rin étaient sans contester les plus populaires, et étaient devenues des phénomènes mondiaux en un rien de temps. Len ne pouvait être qu'heureux pour elles. Radieux, le garçon aux épais cheveux blonds s'inclina et quitta la scène pour se rendre en coulisses, sous les cris des fans. Sitôt arrivé dans les coulisses, il fut bien vite acceuilli par sa sœur jumelle Kagamine Rin qui se jeta sur lui comme un tornade :

\- LENNY-CHAAAAAAAN! T'AS ÉTÉ GÉNIAAAAAL!  
\- Rin-chan… tu m'écrases… gémit Len.

Rin déserra son étreinte pour laisser son frère respirer.

\- Nan mais sérieux, t'as été génial! Ta voix était super, tu brillais comme une étoile! Et puis t'as entendu les cris de tes _fangirls_?  
\- Len sourit devant l'excitation de sa jumelle, qui ne cessait de parler et de s'agiter.

Bientôt, ce fut au tour de Hatsune Miku et de Kagamine Rin de se préparer à monter sur scène. Les deux jeunes filles ainsi que Len se réunirent pour faire un câlin de groupe avant la prochaine chanson.

\- Bonne chance, les filles, dit Len au moment où Rin et Miku s'apprêtaient à sortir des coulisses.

Les deux divas lui répondirent par un sourire puis disparurent de son champ de vision.  
Le jeune garçon blond regarda ses deux amies une dernière fois, avant de partir en direction de sa loge pour se reposer un peu. Il arriva bientôt en face d'une porte sur laquelle était écrite : « Kagamine Len », puis y entra. Le jeune chanteur s'assit en face de sa coiffeuse en pousant un long soupir. Il était exténué, car après tout chanter et danser en même temps était plus qu'épuisant.

Alors qu'il se démaquillait, il entendit quelqu'un cogner à la porte de sa loge. Curieux, il releva la tête en sursaut, le visage encore à moitié maquillé.

Un bel homme aux cheveux violets fit son entrée dans la loge. Élégant, Il était habillé comme un samuraï, et ses longs cheveux était attachés en queue de cheval. Étrangement, son visage était neutre et sans l'ombre d'un sourire, mais d'une certaine façon on pouvait deviner qu'il était heureux. L'homme salua Len d'un discret signe de main.

\- Salut Len-kun, dit-il. Je te dérange?  
\- Oh, salut Gakupo-kun! Entre.

Le nommé Gakupo s'approcha davantage du garçon blond.

\- Tu as été génial ce soir, avoua-t-il en toute honnêteté./p  
\- Merci, répondit simplement Len qui se démaquillait toujours. J'aurais aimé que tu aies la chance de chanter en concert, toi aussi.  
\- Oh, répliqua Gakupo le plus sérieusement du monde. Mais tu sais bien que je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas encore assez populaire.

Len ne comprenait pas. Kamui Gakupo chantait comme un dieu, alors pourquoi n'était-il pas plus connu?

\- Au fait, Miku et Rin ont fini leur chanson, poursuivit Gakupo. Il est temps de rentrer à la Vocaloid House.  
\- Déjà? s'étonna Len en ouvrant de grands yeux. Il faut que j'enlève ce fichu fond de teint qui ne veut pas partir en vitesse alors…  
\- Attends, je vais t'aider.

Len n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, car Gakupo était déjà penché vers lui et en train de nettoyer son visage avec une serviette.

\- Comme ça, ça va? demanda Gakupo sitôt le travail terminé./p  
\- Oui.

À peine eut-il dit ces mots qu'on cogna à sa porte une deuxième fois. Sûrement Rin et Miku qui venaient le chercher.

\- Entrez, déclara Len sans hésiter./p

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, tout en émettant un grincement abobinable. Ce n'est pas Miku ou Rin, sinon la porte se serait ouverte à la volée… à la grande surprise de Len, ce fut un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus qui entra dans sa loge. Long manteau blanc, écharpe bleue et longues bottes… C'était Shion Kaito! Ce VOCALOID à la voix envoûtante et au physique irréprochable… Len ne l'avait jamais vu en personne, et maintenant il était là, dans sa loge!

\- Sh… Shion-sama! s'écria le garçon, stupéfait par cette soudaine apparition.  
\- Kagamine-san, répliqua celui-ci, ses beaux yeux bleus inspirant la gentillesse et la confiance. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, et j'ai été très impressionné par ta performance.

Si Len était impressionné par le beau VOCALOID, qui avait toujours été son chanteur préféré, Gakupo était méfiant, voire même aggressif. Sur ses gardes, le samuraï sortit son épée et se plaça devant Len, protecteur :

\- N'y pense même pas, grogna-il à l'intention de Kaito.

Len ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Kaito semblait si gentil et si innocent, et beaucoup de ses chansons étaient joyeuses et enfantines, alors pourquoi Gakupo le prenait-il pour une menace?/p

\- Ne te fie pas à ses airs de beau garçon, dit le samuraï avec sérieux. Cet homme est un malade mental./p  
\- Ah bon? répliqua Kaito en prenant un air surpris. Pourquoi tu dis ça?/p  
\- Gakupo-kun, je ne comprends pas, intervint Len, confus./p  
\- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne le connais pas, riposta Gakupo, les dents serrés. Allez, Kaito, dégage.

À la grande surprise de Len, Kaito ne riposta pas. Non, il poussa un rire diabolique, avant de sortir une bombe de sa poche. Puis il lança la bombe par terre et une épaisse fumée blanche se répandit dans la pièce. Len poussa un cri de surprise, effrayé. Instinctivement, Gakupo se boucha le nez et cria, paniqué :

\- Ne respire pas, Len-kun! Ce gaz est toxique!  
\- Regarde derrière toi, pauvre imbécile, ricana Kaito, qui avait revêtu un masque de chirurgien sur son visage.

Intrigué, Gakupo tourna la tête (le nez toujours bouché), se demandant de quoi Kaito parlait. Il fut alors témoin d'un horrible spectacle et ne put s'empêcher de crier de surprise. Len était allongé par terre, immobile, les yeux clos et le visage plus blanc que la neige. Il était inconscient.

\- Len-kun! cria Gakupo, catastrophé. Non!

Inquiet, il se retourna et s'apprêta à rejoindre le garçon, mais Kaito lui sauta dessus et lui pinça l'arrière du cou, et Gakupo s'évanouit-sur-le-champ.

Un sourire sadique se dessinant sur son visage, Kaito brisa la fenêtre, prit Len dans ses bras et s'enfuit en sautant par la fenêtre.

_Mission accomplie_, songea-t-il en souriant.


	3. Chapitre 2: Tu es à moi

Chapitre 2 : Tu es à moi

Len ouvrit difficilement les yeux, confus et complètement perdu. Tout s'était passé si vite, beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Le beau et gentil Kaito était devenu complètement fou sans crier gare, et… il l'avait kidnappé! C'était ça, Shion Kaito, son idole, l'avait capturé! Mais pourquoi? C'était à peine s'il connaissait son nom… toujours allongé, Len regarda autour de lui, étourdi. Il était étendu sur un lit blanc, et à ses côtés se trouvaient d'étranges machines qu'il ne pouvait nommer. Affaibli, le garçon tenta de se relever, mais il fut aussitôt victime de violentes nausées qui le força à rester allongé. Il était fatigué, avait mal au cœur ne cessait de se poser des questions sans réponse. Où était-il? Pourquoi Kaito l'avait-il kidnappé? Et Gakupo, dans tout ça?

Le seul moyen de le savoir était d'interroger son kidnappeur.

\- Shi… Shion-sama? appela-t-il d'une voix faible, nerveux.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Kaito entra enfin dans la pièce, vêtu d'un t-shirt noir et d'une paire de jeans. Lorsqu'il vit Len, un sourire se dessina sur son visage, un sourire qui ferait fondre même les plus résistants.

\- Oh, tu es réveillé.

Toujours souriant, il s'approcha du garçon et se pencha vers lui, leurs visages se frôlant.

\- J'ai bien cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais… ronronna l'homme aux cheveux bleus d'une voix sensuelle. Cela fait plus d'un mois, tu sais?

Len ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Un mois? Comment était-ce possible? Non, Kaito devait sûrement raconter n'importe quoi juste pour le faire paniquer…

Affolé, le jeune garçon blond resta allongé, ses joues virant au rouge écarlate. Ces beaux yeux bleus foncés, cette voix envoûtante… et ces longs doigts fins qui s'égaraient… non. Il fallait résister! Car aussi séduisant que Kaito pouvait être, Len savait parfaitement que cet homme était fou. Il était le genre d'homme qu'il fallait éviter à tout prix.

\- Que… que me voulez-vous, Shion-sama?

\- Je _te_ veux, Len-chan, murmura-t-il d'une voix doucereuse tandis que ses mains parcouraient les jambes de Len. C'est aussi simple que cela.

Surpris, Len poussa un petit cri. Était-ce à cause du fait que Kaito l'avait appelé chan (ce qui était assez irrespectueux considérant le fait qu'ils ne se connaissaient à peine), où était-ce parce que le jeune homme venait de toucher une partie _sensible_? Hum…

\- Allons… je sais que tu aimes ça… ricana Kaito, un sourire sadique sur le visage.

Len voulut protester, mais d'étranges nausées le força à rester étendu, immobile, tandis que les longs doigts fins de Kaito parcouraient ses cuisses blanches, se rapprochant de plus en plus de ses parties intimes.

Le jeune garçon était terrifié, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Cet homme était en train de lui voler sa virginité! Il était en train de l'explorer sans son accord… et savoir que vous êtes le jouet de quelqu'un d'autre est un sentiment tout simplement dégoûtant. Savoir que l'autre ne vous prend pas comme une personne à part entière, mais comme sa propriété…

Horrifié, Len voulait crier, mais Kaito posa bientôt ses lèvres sur les siennes, le faisant taire.

_Non! Je ne t'appartiens pas! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça! Je ne suis pas ton jouet…_

Apeuré, il ferma les yeux, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues délicates. Il se sentit devenir de plus en plus somnolent, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des siècles. Fatigué de combattre, Len finit par perdre connaissance au moment où Kaito s'apprêtait à lui retirer son pantalon.

* * *

Dans le garage de la Vocaloid House, Kamui Gakupo, vêtu d'une simple camisole blanche, frappait un punching-bag avec toute la force et la rage qu'il possédait.

Cinq semaines. Cinq semaines que Kagamine Len était parti.

Gakupo poussa un cri de rage et donna un nouveau coup au punching-bag, plus puissant cette fois-ci.

_Maudit Kaito! Pourquoi Len!? T'aurais pu juste me prendre et le laisser tranquille, bon sang! Pourquoi tu t'en prends toujours aux personnes innocentes?_

Enragé, le beau samuraï poussa un dernier cri. Un cri de désespoir et frustration. Si seulement! Si seulement il connaissait l'emplacement de la maison de Kaito… si seulement il avait une adresse ou un numéro de téléphone quelconque… même la police n'avait rien trouvé!

Gakupo en avait assez. Le visage angélique de Len ne cessait de lui revenir en mémoire, et le jeune homme aux cheveux violets était convaincu que le pauvre garçon était en ce moment en train de subir les pires tortures.

Il l'imaginait, appelant au secours tandis que Kaito était en train de lui arracher ses vêtements… NON! Il ne fallait pas penser ainsi.

Fatigué d'attendre et rongé par l'inquiétude, il s'agenouilla par terre puis, pour la première fois de sa vie, laissa les larmes couler et éclata en sanglots.


	4. Chapitre 3: Le commencement

Chapitre 3 : Le commencement

Len se réveilla en poussant un cri. À peine fut-il réveillé qu'il se mit en position assise et se mit doucement à pleurer.

Jamais. Jamais il n'oubliera ce moment.

\- Tout va bien? demanda Kaito, allongé à ses côtés.

« Tout va bien »!? Cet homme venait de le violer et tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire c'était « tout va bien »!? Len sentit la colère monter en lui. Il voulait crier après Kaito, l'engueuler copieusement, le gifler, le traiter de tous les noms, mais pourtant il ne bougea pas. Il avait trop peur. Peur que Kaito ne s'en prenne de nouveau à lui…

Cet homme venait de lui arracher sa virginité. Cet homme venait de détruire son innocence. Cet homme lui avait volé son corps.

Apeuré, Len resta immobile, blanc comme un drap, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Après ce qui sembla être des années, il ouvrit la bouche, hésitant :

\- Pourquoi… pourquoi m'avez-vous fait ça?

\- Pour te faire comprendre qu'à partir de maintenant, tu es officiellement mon petit ami, dit Kaito le plus sérieusement du monde.

_Je ne t'appartiens pas… tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça…_

\- N… non…

\- Pardon? s'offusqua Kaito.

Len avait peur, mais maintenant il savait qu'il ne fallait pas se laisser faire. Peu importe si Kaito le frappait ou l'insultait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était sortir d'ici…

\- Je… je ne suis pas votre petit ami, déclara Len à toute vitesse, nerveux.

À peine eut-il dit cela qu'il ferma les yeux, apeuré. Le garçon pensa que Kaito allait le frapper, mais l'homme se contenta simplement de sourire :

\- Très bien... prétends ne pas être mon petit ami si tu veux…

Séducteur, le beau jeune homme se leva et murmura d'une voix sensuelle :

\- … mais tu ne peux nier la vérité.

Sur ces mots égnimatiques, il tourna la talons pour quitter la pièce. Cependant, il put entendre une petite voix suppliante s'exclamer :

\- Shion-san!

Kaito se retourna brusquement, surpris. Len le fixait, ses énormes yeux bleus remplis de haine.

Le garçon était outré, révolté, enragé. Comment Kaito pouvait-il rester aussi calme? Il venait de kidnapper et violer un enfant. Len se sentait honteux et humilié à la simple pensée que quelqu'un l'avait touché sans sa permission. Troublé, il repensa à cet instant cauchemardesque. Car ce moment, aussi bref était-il, avait été synonyme de terreur pour lui. Car se faire violer était mille fois pire que de se faire insulter ou frapper. Se faire violer était synonyme de cauchemar… un cauchemar qui vous donne envie de mourir pour ne pas souffrir davantage. Vous êtes le jouet de l'autre, pas la personne aimée. Et Len savait cela.

Sur le bord des larmes, le garçon était furieux contre Kaito. Et bien qu'il avait peur du jeune homme, il décida qu'il ne fallait pas se laisser faire. Après un moment d'hésitation, il déclara, furieux :

\- Ce… ce n'est pas parce que je suis plus petit que vous que vous avez le droit de me faire ça! Un jour, vous allez payer pour ce que vous m'avez fait!

Déterminé, Len prit son courage à deux mains et cracha au visage de Kaito. Mais il le regretta aussitôt puisqu'il reçut bientôt une gifle sonore. Le garçon s'écroula sur le lit, la main posée sur sa joue. Le sourire aux lèvres, Kaito le regarda avec… amusement.

\- Ah… je vois que tu es plus fort que tu en as l'air, dit l'homme d'une voix doucereuse. Mais pas aussi fort que moi.

Len se redressa péniblement. Il essaya de protester, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Alors il resta assis là, à fixer Kaito avec des yeux remplis de terreur.

Ce n'était qu'après quelques secondes que Kaito finit par s'approcher de Len. Le garçon trembla. Qu'est-ce que Kaito allait lui faire maintenant? Mais à sa grande surprise, l'homme ne fit rien. Il avait la tête baissée, ses cheveux bleus cachant ses yeux. Comme toujours, il avait le sourire aux lèvres… pourtant, ce n'était pas le même sourire qu'il affichait à peine trois secondes plus tôt.

\- Oui… tu es fort, Len-chan… finit-il par dire après une bonne minute.

Len ne dit rien. Son corps frêle tremblait de partout, il était paralysé. Il n'était même pas capable d'ouvrir la bouche. Il se contenta d'écouter Kaito, qui poursuivit :

\- … et mignon aussi.

Len trembla lorsqu'il entendit ces simples mots. Il voulait tant s'enfuir, mais quelque chose le retenait… et puis pourquoi son cœur battait-il si vite?

\- Je suis content que ce soit toi que j'ai choisi, continua Kaito. Tu es vraiment adorable.

Le jeune garçon ne put répondre. Tout ce stress lui donnait mal au cœur. Bientôt, de violentes nausées se firent ressentir.

\- K… Kaito…

Le beau jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Oui?

Toutefois, il sembla comprendre avant même que Len n'ouvre la bouche, puisqu'il plaqua une main devant sa bouche, affolé :

\- Viens!

Il prit Len par la main (ce qui fit rougir celui-ci) et sortit de la chambre avant d'entrer dans la salle de bains. Il laissa Len à l'intérieur et attendit de l'autre côté de la porte.

Décidément, les prochains mois allaient être très, très difficiles…

* * *

Len sortit de la salle de bains, blanc comme un drap.

\- Que… que s'est-il passé? gémit-il, confus.

Kaito ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son plan marchait à merveille. Len n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il était ainsi malade, mais Kaito, lui, savait pourquoi. Et il savait aussi que tout cela était de sa faute. Mais comme il aimait ça!

\- Tu le sauras assez bientôt, répondit-il avec une expression sadique.

\- Je… je vous déteste, dit Len d'une voix faible.

\- Je sais, répliqua Kaito, un sourire cruel aux lèvres.


	5. Chapitre 4: Révélation

Chapitre 4: Révélation

\- Viens, finit par dire Kaito après un long moment de silence.

\- Non.

Len restait planté là, refusant de bouger. Pas question qu'il obéisse à cet homme.

Devant l'entêtement du jeune garçon, Kaito ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il commençait à apprécier ce petit jeu. Car après tout, les petits rebelles étaient sans contester les plus mignons... c'est donc ainsi que, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, Kaito bondit sur Len et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant passionnément et aggressivement. Sous le regard taquin de Kaito, Len resta bouche bée, paralysé par la peur. Lorsque le baiser fut rompu, Kaito sourit de nouveau, coquin.

\- Je vois que le petit chat a des griffes... mais tôt ou tard, je saurai te dompter...

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme caressa la joue de sa victime avec amusement. L'autre baissa la tête, et cacha son visage avec ses mains, pleurant silencieusement.

\- Je ne comprends pas! finit-il par dire d'une voix étranglée. Je ne vous comprends pas, Shion-san!

Kaito regarda le garçon dans les yeux. Avec son visage pâle et ses grands yeux bleus remplis de larmes, Len ressemblait à un petit animal blessé. Un petit animal pris au piège, apeuré et brisé. Toute cette souffrance fit sourire Kaito.

Len n'était pas une victime ordinaire... oui, le garçon blond était plus qu'un jouet destiné à satisfaire ses envies. Il était un cobaye, un cobaye très spécial d'ailleurs. Il ne fallait surtout pas le tuer... du moins pour l'instant. Kaito ne put s'empêcher de songer à ce moment où il tuera Len, dès que l'_expérience_ sera terminée… après tout, il ne fallait pas que Len le dénonce.

Détruire les preuves. N'avoir aucune pitié envers ses victimes. C'était un psychopathe, un monstre dénué de sentiments… du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

* * *

Len se déshabilla, hésitant. Il avait l'impression d'être observé. Cependant, il ne pouvait refuser de se laver pendant tout son séjour. De toute façon, combien de temps Kaito allait-il le garder? Quelques mois? Un an? Deux ans? Toute sa vie? Len ne put s'empêcher de trembler. Il faisait froid dans la salle de bain, mais c'était également l'anxiété qui le faisait frisonner.

Len prit une éternité à baisser son pantalon, ayant peur d'être vu. Il devenait paranoïaque... il ne voulait que Kaito le voie, cela le réjouirait tellement. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'imaginer le sourire pervers qu'il afficherait s'il le verrait nu. Au moment où il allait s'imaginer le pire scénario Len tomba à genoux par terre, nauséeux. _M'a-t-il drogué? Je me sens faible depuis que je me suis réveillé..._

Il se pencha sur la cuvette, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. De toute façon, il n'avait presque rien mangé depuis des heures. Il soupira et se releva. Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, il se déshabilla complètement. Au moment où il allait entrer dans la douche, il aperçut son reflet dans le miroir, et ce qu'il vit le fit hurler.

Il était devenu une fille.


	6. Chapitre 5: Vérité

Chapitre 5: Vérité

Len passa les prochaines semaines au lit, inconsolable. Il ne parlait plus, ne pensait plus. Il avait perdu espoir depuis longtemps. Heureusement, Kaito le frappait de moins en moins mais malgré cela, Len restait terrifié à l'idée de se faire agresser une nouvelle fois, alors il restait silencieux. À son grand désespoir, les nausées continuaient, mais moins intenses qu'avant. Était-ce un rêve? Son corps avait été métamorphosé, cela semblait si irréel.

Kaito, quant à lui, était fier de son travail. Son plan marchait parfaitement. Len n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui arrivait, Kaito avait donc toutes les raisons d'être heureux, non? Cependant, l'étrange tristesse qui l'assaillait depuis quelques temps refusait de s'en aller. Toutefois, il était un excellent acteur et parvenait tout de même à garder son sourire machiavélique. Mais la mélancolie était là. Après tout, il avait là une adorable victime, il serait dommage de le tuer. Le jeune home aux cheveux bleus ne comprenait plus rien. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à torturer ses victimes précédentes, alors pourquoi éprouvait-il cet étrange sentiment? Peut-il était-il amoureux?

Confus, Kaito entra dans la chambre de Len, plateau de sushis à la main. Il retrouva son "protégé" allongé sur le côté, les yeux fermés. Un sourire indéchiffrable aux lettres, Kaito s'approcha doucement et s'assit sur le lit.

\- Je t'ai apporté ton préféré, dit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

_Je suis trop gentil avec lui_, se dit-il en soupirant intérieurement.

Len se redressa lentement, fixant Kaito d'un regard plein de rancune. Celui-ci ne s'en préoccupa guère, préférant saisir les sushis avec les baguettes. Len resta méfiant voire apeuré. Même après deux mois, il se méfiait toujours, se demandant si Kaito essayait de l'empoisonner ou de le droguer. La peur était aussi grande qu'au premier jour. Malheureusement, il lui était impossible de riposter, au risque de se faire frapper… ou _pire_. Il resta donc immobile tandis que Kaito portait les sushis à sa bouche. À peine l'assiette fut-elle vide que Len sentit une paire de lèvres se plaquer contre les siennes. Surpris, le garçon poussa un cri et gifla violemment son agresseur. Hélas, cette action rebelle fit en sorte qu'il reçut de la part de Kaito un coup de poing au visage, le laissant avec un oeil au beurre noir. Terrorisé, Len cacha son visage entre ses mains et poussa des gémissements d'animal blessé. Affichant une expression des plus diaboliques, Kaito embrassa Len une deuxième fois, cette fois de manière sauvage et passionnée. Il tint fermement les poignets de sa victime pour l'empêcher de se débattre et se mit à lui mordiller le cou, tandis que Len criait et pleurait, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot cohérent. Cruel, Kaito posa sa main entre les jambes du garçon, qui gémit de plus belle.

\- Allons, ne pleure pas, Lenny-chan… je te protège...

\- NON!

Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Kaito reçut un coup de pied en plein visage, éclaboussant de sang les murs de pièce. Estomaqué, il posa une main sur son nez cassé et fixa Len d'un regard plein de haine.

\- PETIT INSOLENT! cria-t-il, furieux.

Len éclata en sanglots et sortit toute la colère qu'il contenait depuis des mois, désespéré:

\- QUAND ALLEZ-VOUS COMPRENDRE!? QUAND ALLEZ-VOUS ME TUER, BORDEL DE MERDE!

L'expression enragé de Kaito laissa place à un regard étonné. Len l'avait supplié à plusieurs reprises de l'achever, mais il l'avait toujours fait en pleurant, son visage angélique couvert de larmes. Or, il avait à présent une expression enragée. Il avait l'air complètement _fou_.

\- SI VOUS NE ME TUEZ PAS TOUT DE SUITE, JE VAIS LE FAIRE MOI-MÊME, VOUS AVEZ COMPRIS!? hurla-t-il d'une voix brisée par les sanglots.

Ces mots troublèrent profondément Kaito. Son expérience…_ son_ Len… même si le garçon souffrait, il fallait continuer… il ne fallait pas succomber à cet air de bête maltraitée… il fallait continuer, juste quelques mois...

\- Lenny-chan, écoute-moi, dit tristement Kaito.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut une gifle en plein visage. Frustré, l'homme saisit les poignets de Len pour l'empêcher de bouger. Une expression terrifiante au visage, il déclara d'un ton sans réplique:

\- Je vais t'expliquer pourquoi je tiens tant à te garder. Alors ferme ta gueule et écoute-moi.

Len se tut, effrayé. De grosses larmes coulant sans grande élégance le long de ses joues. Qu'allait faire Kaito maintenant? Oh...

\- Len-chan, commença Kaito qui affichait pour la première fois une expression sérieuse. Je ne suis pas qu'un chanteur, je suis également un scientifique. Et j'ai récemment développé une nouvelle technologie permettant de rendre un mâle fertile. Après t'avoir capturé, je t'ai plongé dans un coma pendant quelques semaines. Je t'ai muni d'un utérus afin que ton corps puisse porter un bébé.

Les yeux déjà énormes de Len s'agrandirent davantage. Était-ce possible? Cette bosse sur son abdomen, était-ce vraiment un bébé qui grandissait à l'intérieur de son ventre? Lui qui croyait que c'était dû au manque d'activité physique… Cela expliquait tout: les nausées, les sautes d'humeur, et pourquoi Kaito l'avait transformé en fille... Jamais il ne pourra s'occuper d'un enfant… et si le bébé allait lui aussi se faire maltraiter par Kaito? Il ne pourrait le supporter.

Profondément troublé, Len ne pouvait plus parler, ni respirer. Impossible, il était un garçon, un vrai! Pas une fille...

C'était un cauchemar qui devenait réalité… lui qui était plus sensible que les autres, lui que l'on insultait à cause de ses grands yeux féminins et de sa voix anormalement aigüe… lui qui passait son temps à répéter qu'il était un homme, un vrai, voilà que l'on venait de lui prouver le contraire!

Abasourdi, il se retourna vers Kaito, mais celui-ci avait disparu. Se sentant enfin en sécurité, Len se mit doucement à pleurer. Il posa sa main sur son ventre enflé et se mit à le caresser gentiment.

Enfin seul avec l'enfant… _son_ enfant.


	7. Chapitre 6: Tout crime a un prix

Chapitre 6: Tout crime a un prix

Depuis quelques jours plus tôt, Kaito avait commencé à bloquer la fenêtre et verrouiller la porte de la chambre à chaque fois qu'il y entrait et sortait. Car il savait qu'à présent, Kagamine Len refusait d'être une victime. Et le seul moyen de le rendre docile était d'utiliser la peur. Encore et encore. Peu importait le fait qu'il était tombé amoureux du jeune blond. Peu importait le fait qu'il regrettait ses actes. Peu importait le fait qu'il se mettait à pleurer dès qu'il se retrouvait seul, se sentant coupable de torturer ainsi un garçon innocent...

Cacher les regrets. Garder un sourire cruel et sadique en tout temps. Et terroriser. Terroriser encore et encore. Il fallait qu'il ignore sa conscience qui lui répétait que ce qu'il faisait était immoral. Car il ne fallait surtout pas avoir de regrets. il fallait montrer à cet enfant qui était le chef...

\- Comment va ma femme? demanda-t-il avec un sourire pervers en entrant dans la chambre, où il trouva Len assis sur son lit.

Pourquoi était-il si troublé? Il avait le garçon le plus mignon à lui tout seul, alors pourquoi ressentait-il cet étrange vide?

\- Je ne suis pas votre femme! riposta brusquement Len, outré.

Hélas, cette simple protestation fit en sorte que Kaito plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser passionné mais complètement barbare. Len resta planté là, terrorisé. Sitôt le baiser rompu, les mains baladeuses de Kaito parcoururent le ventre encore discret de sa proie.

\- Pas ma femme, hein? Pourtant _notre_ bébé a l'air d'accord avec moi...

Déterminé à ne pas s'arrêter là, Kaito le força à s'allonger et le tint fermement par les poignets. Il ignora sa conscience qui lui criait d'arrêter et commença à lécher le cou de sa prise de la manière la plus animale qui soit.

Apeuré, Len ferma les yeux et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. À présent, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que la torture se termine vite...

* * *

Megurine Luka et Hatsune Miku étaient assises dans le salon, silencieuses. Depuis la disparition de Len, tout était calme à la Vocaloid House. Tout le monde était mélancolique, c'était si différent de d'habitude, où tout le monde étaient constamment en train de chanter ou de s'amuser. À présent, tout était si triste...

Bientôt, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée. Kamui Gakupo et Kagamine Rin entrèrent, après une énième visite au poste de police.

\- Quoi de neuf? demanda Miku, pleine d'espoir.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire! s'exclama Rin, mécontente. On n'a rien trouvé!

\- Impossible de le retracer, précisa Gakupo. Il achète tout en ligne et personne n'a jamais su où il habite. On croit qu'il utilise un alias.

\- Dans ce cas, il faudrait chercher les maisons "abandonnées", proposa Miku, soudainement beaucoup plus joyeuse.

Gakupo semblait calme, mais Luka sentait que quelque chose clochait. Elle sentait toute la haine et la rage qu'il ressentait. Il s'en voulait encore...

\- Gaku-kun, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, dit-elle de sa voix basse et calme.

Ses paroles étaient vagues, mais tout le monde comprit de quoi elle parlait. Ce jour-là, alors qu'_il_ est entré dans la loge… tout cela n'avait pu être évité. Mais malgré cela, Gakupo persistait à croire que c'était de sa faute, et s'en voulait à mourir. À chaque nuit, il s'imaginait en train de décapiter Kaito de la manière la plus horrible qui soit. Ces cauchemars cruels et dégoûtants étaient presque réconfortants pour lui, c'était la seule chose qui parvenait à le faire sourire en ce moment. Car pour la première fois de son existence, Gakupo, qui avait toujours était un homme pacifique, était maintenant animé par l'envie de tuer. Il voulait faire payer Kaito, se délecter de sa souffrance.

Maintenant, l'homme aux cheveux violets n'était plus lui-même. Il était maintenant un monstre, une bête assoiffée de sang. Un jour, il sauvera Len et fera payer Kaito.

Oh oui, il le fera payer… et très, très cher.

* * *

Plus le ventre de Len s'arrondissait, moins Kaito n'osait lui faire de mal. Car après tout, il ne fallait pas blesser le bébé… ce bébé qui fera de lui l'un des scientifiques les plus riches de la planète.

Mais peut-être que ce n'était pas que le futur-né qui l'empêchait d'abuser son adorable victime blonde. Kaito était amoureux. Oui, c'était l'amour qui le faisait pleurer et crier dès qu'il se retrouvait seul. Car chaque fois qu'il frappait ou abusait Len, il allait aussitôt s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour pleurer. Il regrettait ses actes, mais il fallait continuer… montrer à cet enfant qui était le chef.

Quant à Len, il en était à son cinquième mois, et cela se sentait. Son énergie baissait et il affichait maintenant un ventre rond. Il était très fatigué, mais surtout anxieux. Qu'allait-il faire, une fois que le bébé sera prêt à sortir? Il ne possédait guère le corps nécessaire pour accoucher d'un être vivant. Porter le bébé était déjà suffisamment douloureux: Kaito avait certes modifié son corps, mais cela restait une nouvelle technologie, et plus le temps avançait, plus son abdomen lui faisait mal. Tout cela avait commencé avec des pleurs silencieux. Mais maintenant, la douleur le rendait fou, le faisant hurler et gémir comme un possédé. Allongé sur son lit, il criait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Bientôt, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- LEN-CHAN!

Pour la première fois, Len vit Kaito avec une expression inquiète. Aucune trace de sadisme ou de plaisir. Kaito était réellement soucieux. Contre toute attente, il prit Len dans ses bras, avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Désormais, la souffrance du jeune garçon ne l'amusait plus. Au contraire, cela l'inquiétait. Ces douleurs n'étaient pas naturelles. Une femme enceinte normale ne devrait pas avoir ce genre de maux. Et s'il avait fait une erreur lors de l'opération? La panique s'empara de lui. À cet instant, ce n'était plus la gloire qui lui filait entre les doigts qui l'affolait, mais bien sa victime, sa proie qui était peut-être en danger de mort. Inquiet, il serra le garçon des bras. Celui-ci continuait de pousser des gémissements plaintifs.

\- Shhh… murmura Kaito d'une voix douce qui lui était inhabituelle.

Une foule de questions assaillaient le jeune homme. Et si Len mourrait lors de l'accouchement ou avant la fin de la grossesse? Et si l'enfant mourrait en essayant de sortir? S'il naissait déformé, quitte à devoir subir les moqueries de ses futurs camarades pendant toute sa vie? Ce genre de détails ne l'avaient jamais préoccupé avant. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, c'était de devenir riche et célèbre, à être le premier à avoir fait une grande découverte. Auparavant, tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était sa petite personne. Mais maintenant, il commençait à voir les choses différemment.

Sincèrement inquiet, il prit le garçon dans ses bras et se leva. De sa main valide, il tourna la poignée de porte et sortit de la chambre, avant de dévaler les escaliers et sortir à l'extérieur pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Heureusement, il vivait dans une maison très isolée avec absolument aucun voisin, mais dès qu'il arrivera en ville, il se fera vite repérer. Mais il s'en foutait. Seul Len comptait à présent. Déterminé, il se réfugia derrière le volant, après avoir déposé Len sur le siège à sa droite. Le garçon était maintenant inconscient, ce qui l'inquiéta énormément. Prouvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard...

Attendri mais aussi très soucieux, Kaito posa sa main droite sur le ventre bombé du jeune blond, qui ne semblait presque plus respirer.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Lenny-chan… tout va bien aller.

Sur ces mots, il démarra la voiture et s'en alla en direction de l'hôpital.

Après vingt bonnes minutes, il arriva en ville. Les gens commencèrent à le pointer du doigt, tandis que d'autres appelèrent la police en panique. Certains conducteurs le regardait avec des yeux surpris, d'autres des yeux remplis de haine et de mépris. Mais Kaito s'en fichait. Complètement.

Len était en danger et c'était tout ce qui comptait.


	8. Chapitre 7: Panique

Chapitre 7: Panique

À la Vocaloid House, la téléphone se mit brusquement à sonner. Hatsune Miku, qui était en train d'entraîner son chant dans le salon, se précipita vers le combiné, se demandant qui pouvait bien appeler en ces temps difficiles.

\- _Konnichi wa_, ici Hatsune Miku. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

\- Hatsune-san, ici la police. Nous avons aperçu Shion Kaito. Il est dans sa voiture avec Kagamine-san.

\- QUOI!?

* * *

Kaito jura. À quelques mètres de sa destination, voilà que son véhicule était entouré par des policiers. Le vacarme infernal des sirènes l'empêchait de se concentrer. À ses côtés, Len était toujours immobile, l'inquiétant au plus haut point. Il devait le sauver, il devait payer pour ce crime odieux qu'il avait commis...

Bientôt, une policière du nom de Eri (c'était écrit sur son uniforme) s'approcha de sa voiture. Kaito baissa la fenêtre pour lui parler. Il était affolé.

\- Écoutez madame, donnez-moi une dernière chance! Moi seul peut réparer mes erreurs, je dois sauver ce garçon!

Eri hésita. Il semblait sincère, mais peut-être était-il tout simplement un bon menteur… mieux valait lui faire confiance, juste au cas où Len était vraiment en grave danger. Tant qu'elle surveillerait ce criminel, rien de mal ne pouvait arriver.

\- Bien, dit-elle. Mais je vais vous accompagner, je ne fais pas confiance aux kidnappeurs d'enfants.

Elle avait dit ces derniers mots sur un ton sec et méprisant, et Kaito comprenait pourquoi. Il s'en voulait à mourir. Il avait infligé d'horribles souffrances à Len, et ne se pardonnerait jamais. Cependant, il était inutile de s'apitoyer sur le passé. Seul l'avenir comptait. Et si jamais il parvenait à sauver Len, il serait le plus heureux des hommes. À son grand soulagement, Eri le laissa sortir de sa voiture et ordonna aux autres policiers d'aller chercher une civière pour transporter Len. Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent sur-le-champ. Eri ouvrit la portière droite de la voiture pour laisser sortir Len. Surprise par l'étrange silhouette du jeune blond, elle plaqua sa main devant sa bouche:

\- Mon Dieu, que lui avez-vous fait!?

Kaito baissa la tête, honteux. Si elle savait...

* * *

Sitôt rendu à l'hôpital, Len fut plongé dans le coma afin qu'il cesse de souffrir. Il fut aussitôt amené en salle de radiographie, ou Kaito, Eri et un radiographe du nom de Hiroshi l'attendait. Intrigué par l'état du corps de Len, Hiroshi l'allongea sur le lit et retira le chandail du garçon avant d'enduire son abdomen d'une étrange substance. Bientôt, l'écran placé en face d'eux s'alluma. Hiroshi et Eri furent troublés.

Ce qu'ils voyaient était… tout simplement merveilleux.

Sur l'écran, ils virent un minuscule bébé, un petit garçon plus précisément. Le médecin et la policière restèrent ébahis devant cette vision qu'ils avaient toujours cru impossible. Comment était-ce possible? Une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas naturel. Jamais, au grand jamais, on n'avait réussi à prouver qu'un mâle était apte à porter un enfant. Pourtant cette radiographie leur prouvait le contraire.

Seule ombre au tableau: le bébé prenait beaucoup de place, écrasant peu à peu les organes vitaux.

Il fallait réagir, et vite.

* * *

***Notes de l'auteure:**

Désolée pour ce chapitre vraiment trop court.

Un gros merci à tous mes lecteurs. Je vous adore. (-;


	9. Chapitre 8: Un Adieu

Chapitre 8: Un Adieu

Un masque couvrant sa bouche, Kaito opérait, sous les regards méfiants des autres chirurgiens. Il se sentait observé, et cela le stressait. Un seul faux mouvement et on pourrait l'arrêter. Il fallait faire attention. Déterminé, le jeune homme agissait de manière si complexe que les autres médecins n'y comprenaient rien. Kaito était capable de manipuler l'utérus sans même affecter le bébé, et cela révélait du miracle. L'homme bougeait avec une agilité incroyable. Il était très anxieux, mais il fallait qu'il se concentre.

Il avait deux vies à sauver.

* * *

\- DITES-NOUS OÙ EST KAGAMINE LEN!

Miku, Luka, Rin et Gakupo entrèrent dans l'hôpital en trombe, paniqués. Le jeune réceptionniste ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Tout va bien?

Rin plaqua ses mains contre le comptoir, faisant sursauter l'employé. Elle faisait presque peur.

\- Écoutez-moi bien, jeune homme! Mon frère a été kidnappé par un vieux pervers et maintenant il est à l'hôpital! Je VEUX le voir!

\- Il est en salle d'opération, mais on le placera bientôt dans la chambre 728.

Sans même dire merci, Rin partit en flèche vers les escaliers, suivie par Miku. Gakupo et Luka prirent le temps de remercier le réceptionniste et se hâtèrent d'aller rejoindre les deux fillettes. La chambre 728 était très difficile à trouver: il y avait des couloirs partout, on se croirait dans un labyrinthe. Pire encore, les numéros n'étaient même pas en ordre! De plus, Miku, Rin, Luka et Gakupo devaient parfois se tasser pour laisser passer des infirmiers transportant des malades.

\- Et dire que nous avons un concert dans une heure… gémit Miku.

Malheureusement, ce n'était qu'après trois quarts d'heure de recherche qu'ils trouvèrent la chambre qu'ils cherchaient. Une infirmière les laissa entrer. Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre toute blanche, où se trouvait d'étranges machines et un lit. Dans celui-ci se trouvait Len, endormi et allongé sur le côté. Folle de joie, Rin bondit sur lui, sans même remarquer l'étrange bosse qui déformait les couvertures.

\- LENNY-CHAAaaan…..

\- Shhhhht! Rin-chan, fais attention, murmura Miku. Je crois qu'il dort.

Rin se redressa aussitôt, désolée. Miku avait raison : mieux valait le laisser tran…

\- Hein!? s'écria la petite blonde plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Rin-san? demanda Gakupo, qui parvenait mal à cacher son inquiétude.

Rin leva les yeux sur un écran. On pouvait y voir une écographie, montrant un bébé, un garçon plus précisément, légèrement déformé. Stupéfaite, elle baissa les yeux et aperçut la bosse dissimulée sous les couvertures.

\- Regardez, dit-elle, paralysée par la surprise.

Tous s'approchèrent, hébétés. Ils n'avaient jamais rien vu de tel. Rin descendit la couverture, découvrant le secret de son jumeau.

\- Oh mon Dieu… murmura Luka en plaquant une main contre sa bouche.

Sentant un courant d'air froid, Len commença à ouvrir les yeux. Il n'eut pas le temps de retrouver ses esprits car Rin se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Lenny-chan!

Le garçon resta bouche bée. Sa sœur, après tout ce temps…

\- Oh, Rin-chan!

Il éclata en sanglots. Après ces longs mois de torture, il retrouvait enfin un peu de chaleur. Rin… Luka… Miku… et Gakupo… ils étaient tous là!

Bien qu'émue par cette scène de retrouvailles, Miku ne put s'empêcher de questionner :

\- D'où il vient, le bébé? C'est bien la première fois que je vois ça…

Len baissa la tête, honteux. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça… il ne voulait pas se souvenir de ces sensations, de ces mains qui le parcouraient, de cette voix trop belle pour être vraie…

\- Kaito m'a opéré, expliqua-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Gakupo était troublé par ces paroles. Kaito avait détruit l'innocence de ce garçon jadis pur. Il l'avait frappé, violé. Il l'avait détruit et démoli sans vergogne.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux violets serra les poings, tentant de retenir ses larmes. Dire qu'il aurait pu le sauver… tout cela aurait pu être évité, il en était certain…

Des pensées meurtrières voulurent s'imposer dans sa tête, mais la douce voix de Luka le ramena à la réalité.

\- La grossesse se déroule comme prévu?

\- Oui, répondit Len.

C'était un mensonge. Le jeune blond était faible et malade, mais il ne voulait pas les inquiéter. Il ne voulait pas être un poids inutile… pas encore une fois…

\- Nous avons un concert à Sapporo, déclara Miku, et nous ne devons pas le manquer. Mais nous allons revenir le plus vite possible, d'accord?

Luka serra Len dans ses bras avec tendresse.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Gakupo restera avec toi.

\- Nous reviendrons, Lenny-chan, ajouta Rin. Sois sage!

Sur ces mots, les trois filles quittèrent la pièce en adressant un dernier sourire aux deux garçons.

Un moment de silence gênant régna, puis Gakupo prit la parole :

\- Tout va bien?

À sa grande surprise, une petite main le saisit par le chandail et ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

\- Gaku-kun... gémit Len d'une voix suppliante.

\- Len-kun…?

\- Je sais que je ne suis qu'un fardeau, mais reste avec moi!

À peine eut-il dit ces mots qu'il enfouit sa tête dans la poitrine du jeune homme et se mit doucement à pleurer.

\- Reste… s'il te plaît…

Touché, Gakupo le serra dans ses bras. Il était prêt à tout pour ce garçon qu'il considérait comme un petit frère. Tentant de calmer la tension, il demanda d'une voix calme :

\- Et le bébé, il s'en sortira?

Len respira un bon coup, essayant d'arrêter les larmes.

\- Il ne pourra pas marcher et aura quelques troubles mentaux, mais oui… il survivra… je l'espère…

Gakupo était confus. Il voulait tant aider le pauvre garçon.

\- Tu vas le garder? demanda-t-il.

Len sourit.

\- Je l'aime déjà.

À peine eut-il ces mots que Gakupo posa sa main sur son ventre rond.

\- Regarde… dit Gakupo, le sourire aux lèvres. Il bouge…

Étonné, Len posa sa main près de celle de l'homme. Il sentit une petite secousse sous sa paume. Un sourire radieux se dessina sur son visage. Il peinait à croire qu'il transportait une vie en lui. C'était un miracle.

\- Oh… laissa échapper Len, ému.

\- Comment tu vas l'appeler? questionna Gakupo.

\- Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé…

Profitant de cet instant de calme, Gakupo s'assit sur le lit et se plaça derrière lui, avant de le serrer doucement contre lui. Mal à l'aise, Len tenta de monter les couvertures, mais Gakupo lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Ne te cache pas. Tu es magnifique.

Len rougit. Un sourire paisible aux lèvres, Gakupo se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front.

Malheureusement, un certain jeune homme aux cheveux bleus entra dans la chambre.

\- Len-chan, écoute-moi…

Len cacha sa tête dans la poitrine de Gakupo, apeuré. Celui-ci entoura le ventre du blond de ses bras protecteurs.

\- Dégage, Kaito, dit-il d'une voix dure.

\- Gakupo, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!

À sa grande surprise, Gakupo perdit son calme pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

\- JE M'EN FICHE! hurla-t-il. Tu as kidnappé et agressé un innocent! Comment veux-tu que je te pardonne?

Kaito était désemparé. Il se sentait terriblement honteux, et savait que Len ne le pardonnerait sans doute jamais. Mais il devait au moins s'excuser. Peu importait s'il finissait le reste de sa vie en prison, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était avouer ses regrets au garçon qu'il avait détruit. En le voyant gémir dans les bras de Gakupo, Kaito avait envie de mourir. Il prit une grande respiration avant de tout avouer :

\- Écoute-moi, Len-ch… Len-san. Je ne parviendrai jamais à payer pour mes crimes, mais je veux que tu saches que je suis tellement désolé… à partir de maintenant, je ne te reverrai plus jamais. Tu seras en sécurité. Sois heureux avec Gakupo, d'accord?

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce aussi vite qu'il était venu. Len leva la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Gakupo le serra dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

* * *

Kaito prit l'ascenseur et monta jusqu'à la terrasse, sur le toit de l'hôpital. Il sourit. À présent, personne n'aura à se préoccuper de lui. Tous les citoyens pourront enfin dormir sur leurs deux oreilles.

Un sourire triste au lèvres, il sortit un couteau de sa poche et prit une grande inspiration.


	10. Chapitre 9: Impardonnable…?

**Chapitre 9 : Impardonnable…?**

Len leva enfin la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Qu'a-t-il voulu dire par « tu ne me reverras plus jamais »?

\- Il a sans doute été condamné à la prison à vie, dit Gakupo, même s'il savait que ce n'était qu'à moitié vrai.

Connaissant l'homme aux cheveux bleus depuis longtemps, Gakupo savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se suicide. Oui, Kaito pouvait être sadique, mais il regrettait souvent ses actes. Et lorsqu'il regrettait, c'était souvent terrible. Le samuraï était déchiré. Une moitié de lui lui disait d'aller aider l'homme, qu'il y avait du bon en lui, tandis que l'autre moitié disait qu'il ferait mieux de le laisser mourir, car c'est ce qu'il méritait. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'une petite main frêle le saisit par le chandail. Soucieux, l'homme resserra doucement son étreinte.

\- Ça va?

\- Gakupo-kun… hésita Len. Tu crois que Kaito va…

Le garçon ne put finir sa phrase. Il se sentait mal pour son agresseur, même après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait.

\- Gaku-kun, il faut l'aider, finit-il par dire.

L'homme hésita. Il s'était secrètement juré de tuer Kaito, mais il commençait à se dire qu'il valait mieux que ça. Et puis Len l'avait côtoyé pendant des mois, il devait bien connaître son ravisseur. Mais tout de même, devrait-il aider Kaito, cet homme monstrueux? Len qui le suppliait du regard finit par le convaincre. Gakupo se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, mais Eri, la policière, entra dans la pièce en panique.

\- Kamui-san! Shion-san a essayé de se suicider!

Len ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés.

\- Est-il vivant? dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

\- À peine. Les médecins travaillent là-dessus.

Len se leva brusquement, mais Gakupo lui fit signe de rester au lit.

\- Reste ici avec le bébé. J'y vais.

\- Mais Gakupo-kun! Je dois y aller, c'est de ma faute!

Gakupo resta ferme.

\- Non. C'est de la faute de Kaito. C'est lui qui t'a entraîné dans tout ça.

Sur ce, l'homme suivit Eri, qui l'emmena en direction de la chambre où était retenu Kaito. Len décida de se lever à son tour et de les suivre à leur insu. Il s'inquiétait pour Kaito. Pourquoi? Lui-même l'ignorait. Il marcha dans les couloirs du bâtiments à toute vitesse, tentant tant bien que mal d'ignorer les regards des gens qui fixaient son ventre imposant. Il crut entendre un groupe d'enfants le pointer du doigt, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il ignora le regard méprisant que lui jetait un homme et vit Eri et Gakupo entrant dans une chambre. Len y entra à son tour, à la grande surprise de Gakupo.

\- Len-kun? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Je viens voir Kaito, répliqua le garçon. Est-ce qu'il va bien?

Eri, qui se tenait près du lit où était allongé Kaito, se demanda comment Len pouvait-il s'inquiéter pour un être aussi ignoble. Toutefois, elle ne dit rien et laissa le jeune blond s'approcher de l'homme inconscient. Le visage de Kaito était couvert de sang et son corps était caché par une grande couverture blanche. Len plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche et devait se retenir pour ne pas pleurer. Il avait longtemps détesté cet homme, mais maintenant il ne pouvait qu'être inquiet. Oui, il l'haïssait encore, car Kaito lui avait infligé d'horribles cicatrices. Des cicatrices invisibles, mais qui étaient bien là. Toutefois, voir Kaito dans cet état le peina énormément. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il ne vit pas Kaito comme un horrible monstre, mais comme un humain. Il savait qu'il n'allait jamais le pardonner, mais il ne pouvait le laisser ainsi.

\- Il s'en sortira, déclara Eri. On le laissera se reposer et ensuite, je l'emmène tout de suite en prison. Lorsqu'il sera libéré, il n'aura plus le droit d'être à moins de cent mètres de Len, au cas où.

\- Nous comprenons, répondit Gakupo.

\- Pour l'instant, vous ferez mieux de sortir, dit une infirmière. Nous devons nous occuper de Shion-san.

Gakupo obéit et sortit de la pièce, emmenant Len avec lui.


	11. Message de l'auteure

Salut à tous.

Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos gentils commentaires.

**EndlesslyVocaloid/IShipAobaandNoizxx:** Thank you for following my story. Your reviews are really appreciated.

**Storywriter55 et Saku-chan06:** Merci pour vos gentilles reviews.

**Maeglin** (son commentaire n'apparaît pas mais j'ai pu le lire)**:** Je sais, le fait que Len porte un bébé est assez bizarre, mais ce genre de fiction existait déjà: ça s'appelle du Mpreg. Si tu trouves ma fic dérangeante, rien ne t'oblige à la lire. Mes autres fanfictions sont moins bizarres, alors tu peux aller les lire si tu veux.

Mille mercis pour vos comm's et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre!


	12. Chapitre 10: Innocence

**Chapitre 10 : Innocence  
**

Len se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration saccadée. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser tomber quelques larmes. Ces cauchemars semblaient toujours si réels… pendant un instant, il avait cru qu'il avait encore été enlevé, que Kaito était de retour... et qu'il lui avait volé _son_ enfant.

Les yeux remplis de larmes, le blond porta une main à son ventre, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là. Il allait se redresser, mais une voix l'en dissuada.

\- Ça va?

Encore un peu débousolé, Len sursauta, avant de réaliser que c'était Gakupo. Ainsi donc, il s'était endormi dans ses bras. Le blond ne put s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise : après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, qu'on le voie en position de faiblesse le gênait.

\- Tout va bien, répliqua-t-il d'une voix peu assurée. Où est Kaito?

Gakupo n'en revenait pas. Len était bien trop innocent pour son bien. Après tout ce que ce monstre lui avait fait…

\- En prison, répondit le samuraï. Les médecins l'ont soigné, il n'est plus en danger.

Len baissa la tête, ne sachant pas s'il devrait s'en réjouir ou non. Certes, il haïssait Kaito, mais c'était un être humain… même s'il le tuait dans ses rêves, même s'il voulait le faire payer pour avoir détruit son corps et son innocence, Kaito était tout de même un être humain…

\- Il ne te fera plus de mal désormais, ajouta Gakupo d'une voix rassurante. Ni à toi, ni à ton bébé.

Un long moment de silence gênant s'ensuivit, jusqu'à ce que Gakupo ne reprenne la parole :

\- Comment vas-tu l'appeler?

Un sourire triste aux lèvres, Len baissa la tête.

\- Kiboko… ça veut dire « enfant désiré »… ainsi, il n'aura jamais l'impression que je n'ai pas voulu de lui.

Le bonheur de Gakupo s'éteignit aussitôt. Il se sentait mal pour le garçon… comme il aurait aimé souffrir à sa place, ainsi Len n'aurait pas à subir tout cela. Si seulement…

\- Et puis… je veux ce bébé, ajouta Len d'une voix faible. Je l'aime. Peu importe ce que les gens disent de lui… c'est _mon _enfant. Même s'il naît avec deux têtes et trois yeux, je l'aimerais quand même… Et Kaito… Kaito n'a rien à voir là-dedans…

Refusant de pleurer, Len enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et tenta de retenir les larmes qui voulaient sortir. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi faible, mais comment ne pas l'être? Comment ne pas l'être lorsque vous vous réveillez au beau milieu de la nuit en ayant l'impression que quelqu'un vous observe? Comment ne pas l'être lorsque vous sentez sur votre corps des mains aux ongles bleus qui ne sont là que dans votre tête?

\- Je ne pleure pas, tu m'entends? Je ne pleure pas!

Gakupo baissa le regard, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il se contenta de regarder Len, qui, les larmes aux yeux, murmurant à son bébé des paroles rassurantes d'une voix brisée.


	13. Chapitre 11: Et tout recommence

Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, voilà le chapitre 11!

Je sais que ça doit être ennuyant de toujours attendre après moi, seulement je ne veux pas publier des chapitre bâclés.

* * *

Animals, chapitre 11: Et tout recommence

Len se déshabilla lentement et trempa son corps dénudé dans l'eau chaude du bain. En quelques mois, son univers avait basculé… maintenant qu'il était en sécurité, il se sentait étrangement serein.

\- Len-chan, dit une voix féminine. Je peux entrer?

Len sourit faiblement, rassuré d'avoir sa sœur à ses côtés. Cependant, il était nerveux à l'idée de lui dévoiler son corps nu. Ses proches ne savaient pas pour son changement de sexe, seulement pour le bébé. Toutefois, Rin était sa soeur et il lui faisait confiance. Chaque fois qu'elle était là, il était envahi d'un sentiment de sécurité, ce qui était très rassurant, surtout après son séjour chez Kaito.

\- Entre.

Rin entra, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Len-chan! Tout va bien?

Len hocha la tête, un faible sourire aux lèvres. Malgré cela, sa jumelle n'était pas dupe et devina la peur dans ses yeux.

\- Nii-chan, parle-moi.

Son frère voulut tout dire d'un coup, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Son séjour chez Kaito l'avait rendu paranoïaque. Il avait l'absurde impression d'être constamment surveillé. Sentant sa crainte, Rin le saisit par le main.

\- Je suis inquiet, c'est tout.

Une larme s'échappa de son œil, mais le garçon baissa la tête, refusant que sa sœur le voie. Mais en même temps, avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le réconforter. Vouloir être protégé par quelqu'un est-il un signe d'égoïsme?

Fatigué, le garçon adossa sa tête contre le mur et avoua d'une voix hésitante:

\- Rin… j'ai changé de sexe.

Rin ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Je… je ne savais pas. Mais ça semble logique puisque que tu portes un bébé.  
\- Tu n'es pas surprise?  
\- Je m'y attendais. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu resteras toujours mon nii-san.

Len sourit. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle. Ils discutèrent un peu et pour un instant, tout revint comme avant.

Len se réveilla beaucoup plus tard. Ayant assez dormi, il se releva, non sans mal à cause de son ventre plus volumineux que jamais. Il se sécha avec sa serviette et s'habilla. C'est à ce moment-là que le téléphone sonna. Len sortit de la salle de bain et décrocha.

\- Bonjour...?  
\- Je t'ai trouvé, Len-chan.

Cette voix...!?

Len jura. Deux mains aux ongles bleus le saisit par derrière.

\- RIN!

Il voulut crier davantage, mais Kaito lui bloqua la bouche.

\- Je t'ai attrapé.


End file.
